Septimus
Septimus is a Su-Matoran from Po-Koro who spends most of his time adventuring around the island to see the beautiful sights it possesses. Personality Septimus has one of the strangest combination of traits in his personality, which for some reason ended up being normal. He is known to be very sarcastic, but does not show it much outside of his thoughts. He is also rather paranoid, and slightly high-strung. Another trait of his is to crack terrible puns, involving his name in most of them. Despite all these oddities, he has a high sense of justice and morals. He is also able to think methodically, giving logical answers when needed. Appearance Septimus appears as an average matoran, short and slightly frail-looking. Like most Matoran, Toa and Turaga of the Element of Plasma, he is coloured by a mix of orange and white. His torso is purely white, which contrasts against his limbs, which are a yellow-orange colour. His hands however, are also white. His mask's orange colouring is the same as the colouring of an orange. Biography Early Life Before becomin an adventurer, Septimus spent most of his time in Po-Koro, teaching people how to play Kohlii. He was in essence a Kohlii 'coach', and was considered incredibly skilled at the sport. However, he was unable to further his Kohlii ambition due to the fact that he failed to make the village's Kohlii team. After this failure, he decided to go off on an adventure. His first step into the realm of exploring ended with most of his things getting stolen by Stronin, so was forced to journey with only a short-sword and several food supplies. Encountering Darylhii and Salvinn When travelling through the Kumu Islets, Septimus was attacked by Darylhii , who he recognised as a wanted killer from Le-Koro. Knowing that he would probably die, he cried for help, hoping to attract attention from anyone nearby. Luckily for him, a Vortixx named Salvinn came to his rescue, fighting off the Toa of the Green. This lead to a budding friendship, and he went with the Vortixx to Xa-Koro to get something to eat. Xa-Koro In Xa-Koro, Septimus met Cersei, who Salvinn had sat with because she seemed to be the only decent company and all the other tables were full. The two talked while he was eating, only managing to hear parts of the conversation. He later went to the marketplace with Cersei, where he bought a kebab stick. A few minutes later, he ended up stumbling upon Salvinn, who had went off to do other things. The Vortixx was unconscious, and he quickly got Cersei to help him drag his saviour to a room. Powers and Abilities As a Matoran of Plasma, he has innate powers over Plasma, the fourth state of matter. However, due to still being a Matoran, he cannot access them. Tools and Weapons Septimus wields a short-sword obtained from a simple store that provides people with adventuring items. He also has a long kebab stick made out of metal, which can also be used as a weapon. Relationships Friends and Allies *Salvinn *Cersei *Anavel *The Seventh Enemies *Darylhii Quotes Trivia *Septimus was originally going to be a Toa, but Hubert wanted more variation, so made him into a Matoran. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Su-Matoran